The Wolf and the Sword Keeper
by Assassin Aisha
Summary: When Sirhaan overhears her parents talking about sending her to the Assassins, she has to make up her mind over running away or going. Malik/OC Altair/Maria. Rating may Change.


Hey. Aisha here. This is my first Assassin's Creed fic. I might have 1-3 OCs in this story. Here is a description of one of my OC:

Name: Sirhaan (She Wolf-Arabic) Ibn/Bint La Ahad (Son/Daughter of none)

Nicknames: Lu Lu (Nickname from Altair...i have no idea what is means but one of my Arab friend's younger sister calls her that so...yea...and I find it cute...so yea), Rahaan, Haan

Birthdate: 1157 A.D

Relations: Sister of Altair, Best friend of Malik and Kadar As-Sayf

Powers: the Force...

Description: Brown Wavy hair, Green Eyes, 5'7, Some Genetics from Altair.

Affiliations: Assassins

The first couple of chapters will be the starting of Sirhaan's life when she was a ten and two years old (AKA 12 if you don't know how to do math).

It was a beautiful day in the city of Al-Rastan. Four children were running around playing a game of tag outside the local mosque.

"You're it now 'Rahaan!" said 12 year old Malik as he tagged his best friend, Sirhaan.

"Aw, come on Mal! I'm going to get you Alty!" said Sirhaan as she ran after her 4 year old brother. Her brother ran inside the local mosque giggling and hid behind his father who was reading the Qur'an with Malik and Kadar's father, As-sayf.

"Bismil-Altair and Sirhaan why are you running in the mosque? And Sirhaan where is your scarf?" asked the childrens' father.

"Malik, Kadar, Altair and Me were playing tag so I took my scarf off," replied Sirhaan.

"Might I ask why you are playing this game of tag in the mosque, Rahaan?" asked her father.

"Well, we just finished our lessons so we decided to play tag, Abba," said Sirhaan. Her father nodded and continued reading.

"Rahaan, would you have any idea where Malik and Kadar are?" her 'Uncle' As-sayf. Just that moment Malik and Kadar came running in the mosque.

"I win, Kad!" exclaimed Malik.

"That's not fair, Mal. You're faster and older than me," said 4 year old Kadar.

"But you got a 10 second headstart," replied Malik.

"Still," mumbled Kadar.

"Abba, I'm hungry," said Altair.

"Me, too," said Kadar.

"Why don't you four go over to your Mothers and tell her. And Rahaan could you do me a favour and tell your mother to sharpen my blades if she has time?" said Rahaan's father.

"Okay," said Rahaan.

"Malik, you'll have to do that to, okay?" said As-Sayf.

"Okay," said Malik. All four children exited the mosque and went to their respectful homes. "You guys want to play after we get eat our lunch?"

"Sure," replied Rahaan, "Let's meet at the park."

"Okay, Bye!" said Malik.

"Bye!" said Altair.

"Bye!" said Kadar. Sirhaan and Altair walked home together. They smiled at the villagers as they past them by.

"Sister, why did Abba and Uncle tell you to tell Mama to sharpen their blades?" asked Altair.

"I don't know, Alt. Maybe they're going back to Masyaf," replied Rahaan.

"But why do they always go to Masyaf? What's at Masyaf?"

"The Assassin Palace."

"Why is it at Masyaf and not here, Sister?"

"I don't know."

"Why are Abba and Uncle Assassins?"

"Because, our grandpas, and great-grandpas were Assassins, too Altair."

"Oh. Am I going to be an Assassin one day, sister?"

"Maybe or Maybe not.

"What's a templar?"

Sirhaan lost track of what was happening and stopped walking. "Uh...um...Why are you asking so many questions?"

"I don't know."

"Look, Alt were home. How about we eat lunch, play and at dinner get a better explanation on why Abba and Uncle are Assassins."

"Okay," replied Altair. They entered their house and went straight to the kitchen, "Mama!" Altair ran to his Mother and gave her a hug (Dat is so damn cute).

"Salam, Altair and Rahaan. Are you kids' hungry?"

"Yes, Mama, " replied Sirhaan.

"Alright then. I made you each a Shawarma. Come follow me. We'll eat together," said their mother.

_20:50-Altair/Sirhaans house_

"LuLu, what are you doing?" Whispered Altair as he joined Sirhaan eavesdropping their parents.

"Shh Altair," replied Sirhaan as she continued to watch their parents through the door opening.

"**But, Arif (Their father)! She is only 12!" yelled Sirhaan's mom (Mary).**

"**Mary, you know that she is turning thirteen in a few days. If I take her tomorrow then we won't have such a long ride their and she will be thirteen by the time we get to Masyaf," replied her father.**

"**What about Malik? Kadar and Altair?" **

"**I've talked to As-Sayf about that and...said that he won't send Malik or Kadar until there 16."**

"**Then why don't we do that?"**

"**Mary, if she goes now then she will have greater experience. And anyways, if we send her to Masyaf at 16 then Al Mualim will probably schedule a marriage for her!"**

"**A marriage? Have you even talked to Al Mualim if he'll accept her or not?"**

"**He said yes...if she's useful."**

"**What do you mean about useful?"**

"**I told him about her powers."**

"**What powers? I am not aware of any powers my children have? Have you been hiding something from me, Arif?**

"**Mary, please stop yelling you'll wake the whole village up."**

"**I don't care if the whole fucking village wakes up you **_**Ahbal! **_** Now tell me about these powers my children have!"**

"**You do know what eagle vision is right, **_**habibti?**_**"**

"**Yes, I do know what that is. My uncle had it."**

"**Well, Altair has that."**

"**What stupid**__**power does Sirhaan have then?"**

"**Sirhaan has...the force."**

"**The what?"**

"**The force."**

"**The force?"**

"**Yes, the force."**

"**Oh Allah. Why didn't you tell me you fool?"**

"**I forgot to. Sorry."**

"**ARIF THERE IS ONLY 14 PEOPLE ON THIS DAMN WORLD WHO ARE WIELDERS OF THE FORCE! AND ONE OF THOSE 14 IS MY DAUGHTER! WHY COUDLN'T YOU TELL ME THAT THE 9 YEARS THAT SHE WAS ALIVE?" Sirhaan covered her ears to prevent hearing her mom scream so loudly.**

"**Mary, stop yelling you're going to wake the kids up."**

"**Arif, Rahaan is not leaving this city until she is 10 and 3 years old. That is final."**

"**What about her training?"**

"**Husband, tell me what your age was the year that your father enrolled you to be an assassin?"**

"**...Seventeen..."**

"**Seventeen, Arif. Seventeen. The girl is only twelve turning thirteen! I think you have lost your mind."**

"**Mary, I will take her a week after she has turned fifteen."**

"**Fine."**

Sirhaan walked quietly to her room. Her brother trailed after her.

"LuLu, are you okay?" asked Alty.

"Yes..." replied Sirhaan.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Alt now go to bed."

"Okay." Altair walked back to his room quietly, leaving Sirhaan alone in her room. Sirhaan reached under her bed and took out a book. She walked over to her desk and took out a feather and an inkbowl (Or whatever u call thm). She started to write in the book,

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I heard my parents talking about sending me to the Assassin Place. My retarded mom said that I go when I turn fifteen. I wanted to go now so bad to get away from my parents but I don't want to leave Altair stuck here...I don't know what to do, run away or stay until I'm fifteen..._

Translations:

_**Ahbal-Idiot**_

_**Habibti-My love**_

**Okay...now that was my first chapter. Since I'm on break for a whole week I might as well write another chapter. Oh and by the way the next chapter will be when Sirhaan is 14/15ish. READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
